


Chica Dorada

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fantasia, Gen, Genderbending, Pelusa, Referencias a Fruits Basket, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: La Semana Dorada parecía aburrida para Riku, entonces "Sora" apareció.Historia paralela al capítulo de "Herencia de las Cartas"  que cubre la Semana Dorada de Rin en su segundo año de Secundaria.





	Chica Dorada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086308) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 

El sonido del mar llega a los oídos de Riku, al igual que el matiz del agua salada llega a su nariz. El puerto de aquí está lleno de tantos barcos, que realmente no cuenta como el océano para él. Eso y el hedor de la contaminación también causa problemas con esa imagen.

Riku echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira el cielo. Es la semana dorada en este momento y francamente, no sabe qué hacer. Hay un límite en lo que un tercer año puede hacer en este momento. Especialmente con esta vacía casa suya.

_'Y ya he terminado mi tarea...'_ Se ríe sin humor ante ese pensamiento. Es sorprendente cómo un delincuente también es muy bueno en el trabajo escolar y cosas por el estilo. Y sin embargo, tan apropiado, considerando cuánto tiempo pasó originalmente tratando de llamar la atención de sus padres.

"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo..." Murmura. Entonces Riku suspira y se levanta, sacudiéndose la suciedad de los pantalones. Se ha cansado de este puerto y decide que es mejor seguir adelante.

Y ahí es cuando sucede.

"¡Riku!"

El sonido de su nombre inmediatamente lo hace girar para enfrentar a la multitud cercana. Una figura se está abriendo paso a codazos y se ilumina al ver a Riku. "¡Riku! ¡Ahí estas!"

Riku se queda boquiabierto. "Uuuuh... ¿Sora?" Se las arregla para decir, mientras la hermosa niña - la bella y mágica princesa en su mente- finalmente se para frente a él y le sonríe.

Ella lo mira por un momento, luego se ríe. "Sí, ¿a quién más esperabas?"

Riku solo puede mirarla fijamente, su vestido brillante y su sonrisa. Y de repente, el día abruptamente es muy brillante, a pesar de haber sido un día claro antes, casi sin nubes.

* * *

Riku la está mirando. Él sigue mirando a Rin como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera allí. Rin casi podría encontrar eso molesto, excepto que está distraída por el puerto que tiene delante.

No es una playa, pero _es_ _el_ océano. Lleno de barcos y otras cosas, pero en gran medida el océano. Rin se pregunta qué hay debajo de las olas y una amplia sonrisa crece en su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que puede, de hecho, descubrirlo.

"Sora... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Riku pregunta de repente, sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos. Se necesita un momento para recordar que 'Sora' es su nombre para Riku.

Rin se ríe y se frota la nuca. "Bueno... tuve el tiempo libre para ello. Y tú también, ¿verdad? Así que um... dije que quería verte de nuevo".

Riku la mira un momento más, luego sonríe. "Eso es... gracias. Me he estado sintiendo un poco... fuera últimamente. Es bueno tener una persona tan feliz y maravillosa conmigo".

Rin sabe que sus mejillas se están poniendo rojas cuando se aleja de Riku. "E-entonces, este es el océano ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro?"

"¿Peces?" Riku se encoge de hombros. "Sin embargo, este es un puerto muy ocupado, así que no estoy seguro de eso. Tendrías que ir bastante lejos para encontrar algo en él".

Rin piensa en ello y sonríe de nuevo. "¡Ya sé!" Agarra la muñeca de Riku y comienza a arrastrarlo, a pesar de sus protestas. "¡Ven! ¡Necesitamos un poco de privacidad primero!"

"¿Q-qué estás planeando?" Riku logra jadear mientras Rin lo arrastra a través de la multitud.

"¡Estoy planeando ver el océano!" canta Rin alegremente, dejando a Riku atónito y preguntándose qué está pasando exactamente en su mente. 

* * *

Riku todavía está mirando a Rin, pero ahora es una mirada más suave. Una menos sorprendida y sin luchar por comprender las cosas. Solo la está mirando suavemente, preguntándose qué va a hacer.

Rin saca la Llave y respira hondo. Luego mira a Riku, recordando que una parte del canto tiene su nombre real. "Um... ¿podrías... darte la vuelta y ponerte los dedos en los oídos, por favor?"

Riku se ríe un poco. "Claro" dice de todos modos, dándose la vuelta y haciendo exactamente eso, tarareando un poco, de hecho.

Rin se relaja ante eso y sostiene la Llave. "Llave que guardas el poder de las estrellas, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí. Yo, Rin, te mando bajo nuestro contrato. ¡Libérate!"

La luz estalla y Rin está ahora sosteniendo el báculo en sus manos. Rin lo hace girar un poco, solo por el placer de hacerlo, mientras se gira hacia Riku. "Está bien, ¡puedes voltearte ahora!"

Riku se da vuelta y sonríe al ver el familiar báculo. "Así que tienes magia en tu mente. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes planeado?"

Rin se ríe un poco y saca una Carta de su funda. "Esto". La Carta es lanzada al aire y Rin balancea al báculo hacia ella. "¡Watery!"

El agua estalla de la Carta, moldeándose alrededor de Rin. Rin extiende su mano hacia Riku, sonriéndole brillantemente. Con una vacilación mínima, Riku toma su mano y da un paso adelante, metiéndose bajo el agua que fluye junto a Rin. El agua se eleva lentamente después de eso, convirtiéndose en una gran burbuja que los cubre.

"Woah..." Riku mira hacia adelante a través de la transparente burbuja y sonríe cuando ve que van lentamente hacia el agua. "Entonces hacia el océano... ¿bajo el agua? ¿Estará bien?"

Rin se ríe. "Es magia. ¡Por supuesto que va a estar bien!"

* * *

Está más que bien. Es increíble.

Una vez que pasan el puerto y los barcos, una vez que pasan la basura - basura que hace que Rin disminuya la velocidad y debata consigo misma sobre si Bubbles funcionaría o no-, llegan al océano y es hermoso.

Hay un arrecife cerca y está lleno de coloridos corales, peces y plantas marinas. Es como su propio acuario gratuito y con estilo, Rin aplaude con alegría mientras los peces nadan pasando junto a ellos. Para evitar molestarlos, Rin alzó a Illusion para cubrir la burbuja protectora de Watery, evitando así que los peces los molestaran. Pero también asegurándose de que no intentaran nadar a través de ellos.

"Wow". Los ojos de Riku brillan ante la vista que le precede, aunque no tanto como los de la enérgica Rin. "Esto es hermoso Sora. No sabía sobre esto..."

"Yo tampoco". Rin sacude la cabeza. "Pero... tiene sentido. Hay tantas cosas hermosas por ahí. Y esto... es encantador ".

Rin se inclina un poco contra Riku, quien no necesita ningún impulso para envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Acurrucándose un poco, ven pasar a los peces.

"Lo único que falta es algo de música" reflexiona Riku después de un momento. Un destello de luz lo hace girar y mirar a la alta y brillante mujer que ahora comparte el espacio con ellos.

Luego comienza a cantar y Riku se debate entre reír y quedarse boquiabierto. Finalmente se gira hacia la sonriente Rin. "Eres increíble."

Rin en respuesta, se sonroja de un rosa vibrante gracias a su piel pálida.

* * *

Una vez que emergen en la superficie nuevamente, Rin mira a su alrededor y luego a Riku. "Entonces... um... ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?"

Riku mira su teléfono celular y comprueba la hora. No es tan tarde, así que hay muchas opciones para ellos. Pero, al mirar a "Sora", Riku comienza a pensar que necesitan algo relajante y casual que hacer. Algo que mantendrá el estado de ánimo feliz y alegre.

"Hay un agradable arcade no muy lejos de aquí" sugiere Riku y es recompensado por Rin iluminándose en respuesta. "Tengo mucho efectivo para eso, así que..."

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" Rin anima. "¡Nunca antes había estado en un arcade!"

Riku parpadea. Casi le pregunta por qué no lo ha hecho, en su lugar, gesticula hacia la dirección que deben seguir y deja que Rin se aferre a él mientras se dirigen hacia el arcade.

Si ella es una princesa alienígena de algún tipo, es posible que no haya arcades donde viva. O, incluso si los tienen, podrían ser diferentes.

_'Y no olvidemos que ella está aquí para hacer algo'. _Riku se recuerda a sí mismo, pensando en historias similares. Claro, de anime y manga, pero son mejor que nada para encontrar ideas sobre quién es exactamente "Sora". _'Tal vez nunca haya tenido tiempo de probar un arcade'._

Nunca se le pasa por la mente a Riku que Rin podría no tener a nadie dispuesto o capaz de ir a un arcade con ella. Ella es tan dulce que él no puede verla como alguien que está sola y no deseada.

* * *

El arcade es todo luces brillantes y sonidos electrónicos. Y gracias a Rin, lleno de vítores mientras celebra haber ganado contra Riku. Una vez más, Rin es aparentemente imbatible en este juego.

Riku se ríe de su pura alegría y la lleva a otro. "En este, usas armas para disparar a los monstruos". Riku se decide a decir después de un momento de pausa. Él pasa sobre del control con forma de pistola. "Tienes que apretar el gatillo cuando quieres disparar".

Rin asiente, con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro y luego se pone en posición mientras Riku paga por su juego.

Unos momentos más tarde, Rin murmura maldiciones cuando descubre que hay un juego contra el que no puede ganar. Riku intenta no reír, pero finalmente lo hace.

Afortunadamente, a Rin no le importa, solo pone mala cara antes de darse cuenta de la hora, gracias a un reloj digital cercano. "Oh... no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde..."

"Sí..." Riku lo considera por un momento. "¿Quieres ir a un lugar para cenar?".

Rin sacude la cabeza en silencio. "No... tengo un... lugar al que tengo que ir a cenar esta noche. Pero estaré disponible mañana."

"¿Mañana?" Pregunta Riku, tratando de evitar que la extraña y casi patética esperanza se muestre en su voz. No está tan desesperado por estar con Sora, ¿verdad?

"Sí. Estaré aquí toda la semana". Rin sonríe e inclina la cabeza. "¿Eso te viene bien?"

Riku sonríe involuntariamente. "Sí. Lo hace."

* * *

Rin maldice ligeramente mientras se agacha entre la multitud. Por alguna razón, Riku la está esperando en una concurrida calle comercial, o al menos, ahí es donde él está. Rin no está muy feliz por eso, ya que ella realmente necesita llegar a él y rápido.

_'Necesito todo el tiempo que pueda conseguir'. _Rin se queja para sí misma por el hecho de que, a pesar de que Shirō y Yukio están demasiado ocupados para pasar el rato en la Semana Dorada, todavía levantaron un escándalo por que "él" este deambulando. '_¡No soy un estúpido niño!'_

En el momento en que Rin sale de la gran multitud, se tropieza con un adoquín que sobresale y grita cuando comienza a caerse.

Solo para que una mano callosa la agarre del brazo y la arrastre hacia arriba justo a tiempo. "Woah, ¿estás bien?"

Rin se da vuelta y se sorprende al ver a Kaido mirándola con preocupación. No lo ha visto desde que pasó a segundo año, aunque eso no es una sorpresa ya que él era un tercer año. Mirando tras su hombro, ve a Hayashi como siempre.

Cuando ella vuelve a mirar a Kaido, él está frunciendo el ceño. "Hey... ¿te conozco?"

El corazón de Rin se acelera en su pecho. "¿Uuuh? ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?" Pregunta ella, forzando una sonrisa y tratando de salir del alcance de Kaido. Pero él todavía está sosteniendo su brazo y la está mirando de manera sospechosa.

"Incluso suenas casi igual..." Kaido murmura para sí mismo, pero las agudas orejas de Rin lo captan de todos modos.

"Kaido, ella es una chica" dice Hayashi, sonando un poco exasperado, Kaido lo fulmina con la mirada ante sus palabras.

"¡Lo sé! Pero realmente te pareces a esa persona que conozco" le dice Kaido a Rin, ahora volviendo a mirarla.

"¡Sora!" La voz de Riku es un soplo de aire fresco e instintivamente Rin se relaja mientras este empuja a través de la multitud y le frunce el ceño a Kaido, quitando su mano del brazo de Rin. "¿Qué le estás haciendo?"

"¿Sora?" Kaido mira entre Riku y Rin. "Lo siento, solo la atrape para evitar su caída. Entonces me di cuenta de que me recordaba a alguien" Kaido casualmente se mete las manos en los bolsillos. "No pretendía hacerle daño. Lo siento Sora-san." Él le da un asentimiento brusco.

Rin deja escapar un suspiro. "Um... seguro. Gracias por atraparme." Ella observa cuidadosamente mientras Kaido y Hayashi desaparecen entre la multitud después de un pequeño adiós, luego se vuelve hacia Riku.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Riku, mirando a Rin de arriba abajo.

Rin asiente con la cabeza como respuesta. "Sí. Solo me sorprendió, eso es todo. Entonces... ¿qué has planeado para hoy?"

La sospecha de Riku se desvanece ante eso, aunque todavía parece un poco preocupado. "Nos reserve entradas para esta nueva película que acaba de salir. ¿Quieres verla?"

Rin se anima ante eso. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo lo que Riku escoja tiene que ser divertido!"

Riku se sonroja un poco ante eso, pero alegremente lleva a Rin lejos, solo mirando hacia atrás una vez, hacia donde estaba Kaido, con una mirada curiosa y un poco preocupada en su rostro.

* * *

"Eso fue... eso fue... ¡guau!" Rin se instala después de un momento, agitando las manos con entusiasmo.

Riku se ríe entre dientes. "¿Supongo que la disfrutaste?"

"¡Sí! Fue una película súper genial. ¡Realmente, realmente, realmente genial!" Rin anima, juntando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonriéndole ampliamente a Riku. "¡Gracias por llevarme a verla!"

Riku le devuelve la sonrisa. "Me alegro que la hayas disfrutado. Ahora... hay un buen restaurante que encontré... ¿quieres probarlo? Es bastante informal pero recibe buenas críticas".

Rin destella ante la mención de la comida. "¡Oh! ¡Me gustaría eso! ¿Dónde está? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!"

Riendo y siendo arrastrado por Rin, Riku dirige cuidadosamente a Rin hacia la calle correcta y hacia el restaurante que encontró.

* * *

A pesar de que Riku se refirió al restaurante como "casual", Rin no podía verlo de esa manera. En parte porque los únicos restaurantes a los que iba cuando era más joven eran lugares como tiendas de ramen y restaurantes familiares, como un regalo especial. Este, sin embargo, era un restaurante italiano.

No hace falta decir que Rin lo mira asombrada y casi siente que está mal vestida. Pero su vestido coincide con el de las otras chicas de su edad que puede ver y se relaja mientras los dos son conducidos por una camarera a una mesa. Lanzando su mirada alrededor, Rin se da cuenta de lo informal que es este lugar y cuando ve el menú, sonríe.

Puede ser de temática italiana, pero este lugar es más parecido a los restaurantes familiares de su infancia.

Riku le sonríe suavemente, viendo cómo se relaja. Sora, a sus ojos, es alguien que odia las cosas elegantes. Ella ama las cosas casuales, incluso tontas. Tal vez no sea tan de la realeza como él piensa, o tal vez si es de la realeza, pero muy modesta e incómoda con las ceremonias y cosas ostentosas.

_'Tengo que admitir que mi teoría de la princesa mágica alienígena es una locura'. _Riku piensa, un poco autocrítico. '_Pero es mejor que entrometerme en algo de lo que Sora obviamente no quiere hablar_'. Y también está el hecho de que cuando ve a Sora, solo puede ver a una radiante princesa. Algo sobre ella le grita eso, o más bien lo canta y Riku no puede evitar formar una suave sonrisa mientras Sora exclama infantilmente sobre algunas de las opciones disponibles.

"Sabes, nunca te pregunté por qué estás haciendo esto" dice Riku después de que ambos han ordenado y están esperando su comida.

Rin se congela, jugueteando con el vaso de refresco frente a ella nerviosamente. "Bueno... eh... un sentimiento". Dice finalmente, sonrojándose. "Solo... tengo este fuerte sentimiento de que voy a necesitar esta experiencia para algo. No... no lo entiendo pero... "

Riku la mira por un momento, antes de alcanzar su propio refresco y tomar un sorbo de él. "Bueno... creo que lo entiendo. Me siento seguro. Y lo entiendo. Me gusta sentirme seguro después de ser considerado peligroso durante tanto tiempo. Yo... eres un sueño para mí Sora. No puedo estar con un sueño, alguien a quien puedo poner en un pedestal. Nadie puede."

"Los pedestales suenan muy incómodos" dice Rin, riendo un poco. No oculta cuán aliviada está por la calma con la que Riku está actuando.

"Podría quejarme al respecto, pero eso es grosero y no muy maduro, mucho menos algo agradable". Riku se encoge de hombros. "Probablemente no lo hubiera pensado así antes, pero..." Riku se ve pensativo. "Sohma-shishou dice lo contrario. Y su esposa... je." Riku sonríe suavemente. "Ella es aún más amable. Entre ellos y Sohma-sensei no puedo evitar pensar que soy un poco mejor en ese sentido. O me gusta pensar que sí".

"He oído hablar de Sohma-sensei pero no de este Sohma-shishou..." Rin nota, mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad. "¿Cómo conoces a esa persona? ¿Es familiar del primero?"

Riku resopla. "Relativo... sí. Pero la familia Sohma es enorme y rica. No obstante, son primos y se conocen bien. Al parecer, fueron a la misma escuela en la preparatoria e incluso se quedaron en la misma casa. Aparentemente, así fue como Sohma-shishou también conoció a su esposa" Riku sonríe, recordando algo que le dijeron. "Según algunos otros que los conocen, Sohma-shishou y Sohma-sensei solían pelear como un gato y una rata. Pensé que sería un _perro,_ pero eso fue lo que me dijeron. Sin embargo, ahora son buenos amigos. Sohma-sensei me presentó a Sohma-shishou para ayudarme. Aprender artes marciales me ayudó mucho a aprender a controlar mi temperamento".

"Eso suena maravilloso". Rin entona, entonces se distrae rápidamente cuando sus comidas finalmente llegan.

Riku sonríe ante su afán por probar su plato - algo que nunca antes había probado- y alegremente recurre a su propia comida también.

Podría ser que tienda a poner a Sora en un pedestal, pero ella también lo hace sentir muy tranquilo y ayuda a asegurarle que tomó la decisión correcta al escuchar a Tohru-neesan y al resto.

* * *

Rin apenas se las arregla para meterse debajo de las sábanas de su cama cuando Yukio abre la puerta de su habitación y se desploma. Se desploma siendo la palabra correcta, mientras Rin lo mira desde su cama y ve las enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

"¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo, Yukio?" Pregunta Rin. El hecho de que Yukio tarde al menos un minuto en levantar la vista desde donde se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio no la consuela con respecto a la condición de su hermano.

"Nii-san..." Yukio parpadea lentamente, con cuidado. Luego se pasa la mano por debajo de las gafas, todavía con aspecto agotado. "Perdón por no estar cerca esta Semana Dorada... mi trabajo voluntario se ha vuelto bastante loco".

"En serio, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando al decidir ser voluntario esta semana?" Dice Rin, moviéndose ligeramente pero con cuidado. No quiere preguntas sobre los melones que aparentemente está contrabandeando. "Apenas estás cerca y cuando lo estás, no te toma mucho tiempo colapsar en la cama". Rin frunce el ceño nuevamente cuando Yukio bosteza ampliamente.

"Lo siento, Nii-san. No pensé que sería tan loco." dice Yukio, una mirada preocupada en sus ojos. "Yo solo... bueno, veré cómo estar libre la próxima Semana Dorada. Tou-san también lo hará."

Rin resopla. "Será mejor."

Por un momento, Rin mira a Yukio, pensando en preguntarle exactamente en qué se está metiendo. Una parte de ella se pregunta si él le está ocultando algo.

Pero cuando, sin ser visto por ella, unas pocas chispas se posan en sus hombros y cabeza, Rin decide descartarlo. "Solo ve a la cama. Ve a lavarte la cara y ponte el pijama. Obviamente no eres apto para conversaciones adecuadas".

Yukio da otro gran bostezo, luego le da una sonrisa suave a Rin, levantándose lentamente. "Lo haré Nii-san".

Rin le devuelve la sonrisa y se da la vuelta para mirar hacia la pared, decidiendo que ella misma se dormirá ahora mismo. Ella tiene algunos días ocupados todavía por delante.

* * *

La casa de Riku hace eco. Siempre ha hecho eso, debido a lo ocupada que está su familia y que a los sirvientes que tienen para mantener el lugar ordenado y cocinar para ellos, se les anima a ser callados y discretos.

Durante mucho tiempo Riku lo ha odiado. Todavía lo hace, pero ya no es una herida dolorida y sangrante.

Riku hace una pausa, coloca uno mano sobre los paneles de madera barnizada que cubren las paredes de los pasillos y escucha un poco mientras una conversación tranquila se prolonga desde la cocina cercana. El cocinero está asesorando a una nueva empleada sobre cómo manejar a los miembros más tempestuosos de la familia.

"¿Y Riku-bocchama?" Ella pregunta suavemente.

"¡Ja!" El cocinero resopla, Riku imagina su bigote erizado y su gran tamaño mientras agita una mano. "Riku-kun es un buen chico. Me preocupó por un tiempo, pero él es bueno y siempre lo ha sido. Mejor que sus padres. ¡Tuve que cuidarlo yo mismo más de una vez y te digo que la cocina no es un buen lugar para un niño curioso e hiperactivo!"

Riku sonríe y sigue adelante mientras la nueva criada le hace preguntas sobre él con interés, no queriendo escuchar más. Respira profundamente cuando finalmente llega a su habitación y entra al santuario. Pulsando el interruptor, mira alrededor de su gran pero abarrotada habitación, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y acomodarse frente a su computadora portátil.

Mientras espera que la computadora portátil encienda, mira por la ventana frente a él, hacia la luz del día que se desvanece y sonríe.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de la casa vacía y resonante, está en paz.

Aunque eso se debe en parte a que pronto irá a la ocupada, ruidosa y extravagante Academia True Cross. Solo un año más de secundaria y será libre.

* * *

Rin se estira, sonriendo alegremente y haciendo sonidos contentos y complacidos. Riku la mira y por un momento sonríe, pensando en un gato en el lugar de Sora. A veces sus gestos parecen casi como los de un gato.

A Riku le gusta. Siempre ha sido una persona de gatos.

"¿Te diviertes de nuevo?" Pregunta Riku y recibe un alegre "¡Sí!" Como respuesta. Están caminando por un parque, mientras el sol se pone lentamente.

"Esta fue una buena Semana Dorada" dice Rin suavemente. Ella se ve un poco extraña por un momento, casi como un hada. Distante.

Riku sabe lo que va a decir antes de que lo diga.

"Pero... termina hoy". Rin se vuelve hacia Riku, con un toque de lágrimas en los ojos. "Lo siento, Riku. Pero yo... me tengo que ir ahora. Y yo... no creo que nos volvamos a ver. No así."

Riku sonríe suavemente y extiende su mano con cuidado, agarrando la de ella suavemente. "Entiendo. Esta semana... realmente ha sido de oro. Y tú eras mi chica dorada. Pero es hora de que seas tu propia chica".

Rin le da una sonrisa vacilante a Riku. "Riku... gracias".

"No, gracias a ti". Riku sonríe. "Me haces darme cuenta de que tomé las decisiones correctas. Voy a seguir haciéndolo. O hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo" Él se encoge de hombros. "Voy a ser estúpido a veces también. Pero Sohma-shishou dice que eso es normal"

Rin se ríe entre dientes. "¿De Verdad? Trataré de tener eso en cuenta también. Ser estúpido es normal".

"Aunque no puedes ser solo estúpida". Advierte Riku en broma, sorprendiendo a Rin con una carcajada. "Sora... eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?" Dice Riku suavemente. "Aún no lo has conocido, pero sé que va a ser el tipo más afortunado".

"¿Quién?" Rin pregunta con curiosidad.

"El tipo que ganará tu corazón. Y te dará el suyo". Riku sonríe, sus orejas ardiendo un poco. Está aliviado de que Rin parezca igual de avergonzada. Duda por un momento, luego, aprovechando el hecho de que ambos han dejado de caminar y están cerca, se presiona más cerca y deja un tierno beso en la frente de Rin.

Ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules, sonrojándose aún más intensamente.

"Eres increíble" dice Riku de nuevo. "Nunca olvides eso. No te olvidaré, Sora. Espero que no me olvides".

Rin le da una sonrisa llorosa. "Por supuesto no. Gracias Riku Tú... me haces sentir hermosa".

"Y encontrarás a alguien incluso mejor en eso que yo". Riku le asegura.

No hay más palabras después de eso, al menos hasta que sea hora de decir adiós.

Pero es un adiós suave y gentil, lleno de esperanza y alegría. Y es con sonrisas en sus rostros que Rin y Riku se separan por última vez.

Los días dorados han terminado, pero los días brillantes aún vendrán para los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
